


Close

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Yukino and Kagura have gotten closer over time.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

After the Grand Magic Games, Kagura and Yukino had become quite close. It was a relatively slow development, from small talks in front of their respective guild mates, to more private affairs where they spent hours, even days with each other.

No one could deny how close they were to each other.

It was amazing, to Yukino, how much she had learnt about Kagura, and how, deep inside, she was a lovely woman. And it was because of this, that Yukino fell in love with her.

And it was quite obvious—Yukino couldn't really hide her feelings that well—so much that Kagura eventually realised the feelings Yukino had. Of course, Yukino didn't know how Kagura had felt about finding out about them. Well, not until that day.

Yukino had visited Mermaid Heel, that day, as she sometimes did. And although she had become quite close with Kagura, Yukino had also befriended some of the other girls there.

As soon had Yukino had entered, Kagura had dragged her to a more private area of the guild.

"I apologise for dragging you here so hurriedly, Yukino," Kagura said. "But I must tell you something that is quite important."

"It's okay, Kagura, I don't mind," Yukino said, smiling, waving off the apology, but had a worried look in her eyes.

"It seems that," Kagura hesitated for a moment, but continued. "It seems that I have gained feelings—romantic feelings—for you, ones that mirror your own feelings for me. And I ask for you to please consider going on a date with me."

Kagura looked confident, and her cheeks were faintly red, but Yukino had seen a flash of nervousness in her eyes as she spoke. Yukino stood there in front of Kagura, wide-eyed and her cheeks pink, but smiled.

"Of course, Kagura, I would love to!" Yukino said, her face filled with happiness. "I wasn't sure if you felt the same, so I said nothing, but now I'm really glad."

"Yes, I could only ask you for a date because I had known about your feelings," Kagura admitted. "But, I am glad you said yes."

There was a smile that appeared on Kagura's face after she had said those words, and Yukino thought that it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever saw.


End file.
